Burned in My Memories ( epilouge / final chapter )
Previous Chapter => Read Burned in My Memories Chapter 4! Chase felt relieved now that the team had found Marshall, but the bad thing now to it was that Marshall had been whisked away by helicopter to a hospital in Barkingburg. He didn't know what to do now. He felt guilty, not having found Marshall sooner. He went up the Lookout's elevator to where Ryder was watching Rocky and Skye play Pup Pup Boogie. "Uh....Ryder? Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" "Sure, Chase. Of course." Ryder stood and followed Chase outside to the swing. Ryder hopped up, and waited for Chase to speak. "I feel kinda bad, really-- about Marshall, I mean," Chase said, ears drooping, "I can't help but think I could of done something different... If that makes sense. You think Marshall will be okay, Ryder?" Ryder gave Chase a sad smile as he reached down to pet his fur, "I know he'll be okay. He's a strong pup, just like you Chase." Chase smiled coyly, "I just think I could of done something else... so he wouldn't be in that hospital. I-I at least wanted to see him again." "You will see him again, Chase. We all tried our best out there, and you should know that you did too. He'll be okay, alright?" "Yeah.. right," Chase smiled, "Thanks, Ryder." he nodded, before trotting off to the other pups. ''-----Marshall's POV------'' Marshall awoke to the steady beep of the electrocardiogram that was next to him. His head felt dizzy with confusion at first. The room seemed to glow in a way, almost blinding him. Where was he..? He glanced around. There wasn't any of the pups anywhere. Oh, the hospital...?. Marshall sat up in the bed, noticing immediately that his leg had been bandaged up. It wasn't hurting anymore, at least. He looked over, seeing seeing the dish of food and water next to him. The Dalmatian hesitated before greedily indulging in both dishes. The door opened. "Oh, you're awake!" Marshall looked over, seeing a nurse rushing toward him. "Is everything alright?" "I guess so.. Just tired." "Hm, well try to get some rest. Your leg seems to be fine, too. No fractures, or infections.....just a bad sprain. You might be good to go in the next few hours or so." That was at least good to hear. Marshall laid back down on the small hospital bed. It wasn't long until he was left alone to himself again, only accompanied by the beeping of the machine that was connected to him. As the red treat flipped in the air, Marshall caught it, beginning to eat it. "Good job today, pups!" Ryder smiled. They began talking among themselves, the excitement practically radiating through the air. It's only an hour or so since Marshall came back. Due to his leg, he wasn't able to do missions, but that didn't change much. He was happy to be with the pups again. He was happy to feel himself again. And he was finally... Happy. His mind was finally at ease, almost. "We missed you so much..." He heard that phrase alot. He went with a few of his friends, watching them as they chased each other around the park. They yipped and barked happily. Marshall didn't seem to notice when tears started rolling down his cheeks. His mind fell into a melancholy, but at the same time happy state. He didn't try to stop it. They all eventually stopped and looked at him, sad sounds of whimpers coming from the other pups. They gathered around him. It wasn't long until he was wrapped in their embrace, sobbing and shaking like a newborn puppy. "It's okay..." Skye whimpered. "You're home now." [ This is a collaborative assignment between DeadBitee or Coy2267. That means: do not edit unless you're one of us, please, thank you! ] Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Deadbitees Fics Category:Episodes